Packaging goods in containers for shipment was originally done by hand. Packaging by hand requires a person to unfold a container to be used, pack it, and then seal it for shipment. Automation replaces manual activities for more and more of these different packaging jobs, saving both time and money.
The packaging of containers has been automated at every stage of the packaging process. For example, if the containers are cardboard boxes, different machines can unfold them, place them in position to load them, load them, and seal them as well. Unfortunately, separate machines cost more money and take up more space on the production floor. The packaging of goods has numerous problems including cost, ease of operation, and speed.
The machines used for packaging are not only expensive to purchase they are expensive to operate. Operating expenses are first increased by the size of the machines. Current machines are up to ten feet long just for the container-unfolding portion. All of the equipment to unfold a cardboard box container, package it with goods, and seal it can exceed 34 feet in length. A large footprint that takes up a lot of room on the production floor means a larger facility needs to be built and maintained, or less equipment must be utilized.
Another problem with prior art packaging operations is that the operations are complex. As mentioned above, several separate machines are required to do each job in the packaging operation. First, equipment must be utilized to fold the box. Once the box has been folded, it must then be packaged by a separate machine. Once the box is packaged, it must finally be sealed by even another machine. Having been sealed the container is then finally ready for shipment. Designing a machine that does one or more of these jobs simultaneously, and in a small space, would be a great benefit to the cost and simplicity of the packaging operation.
Costs can also be incurred because of the way the boxes are un-packaged by the customer who receives them. When the containers, for example cardboard boxes, reach the customer, a person often manually unloads the container. Once the palette is unloaded, the containers themselves must be opened. One problem with cardboard box containers is that they are often opened with a case cutter or other sharp implement. These sharp tools can damage the goods contained therein. As a remedy to this problem, open-bottomed containers can instead be used. These containers utilize the surface of the palette upon which it is resting, or the top of the container below it, to replace having a bottom. When the goods are needed, a person simply lifts off the container to get at the goods contained inside.
An apparatus and method is needed for performing all of the above functions. It is further required that the apparatus and method performs compactly, cheaply, and quickly. Having a simple machine will further lower production costs and reduce the amount of equipment that is on the production floor.